


Forgiveness, Can You Imagine

by Kristenaaaa



Series: Forgiveness, Can You Imagine? [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, John Laurens is dead, Modern Reynolds Pamphlet, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, The Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristenaaaa/pseuds/Kristenaaaa
Summary: I'm not forgetting about Ten Years, this isn't going to be very long. I will be updated Ten Years not later than the weekend.





	1. Day 1: 12:00-3:30

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not forgetting about Ten Years, this isn't going to be very long. I will be updated Ten Years not later than the weekend.

**_12:00_ **

  _“And we’re back with Breaking News. It appears, Former Secretary of Treasury, Alexander Hamilton might have an illegitimate child the same young woman Maria Reynolds, with whom he was caught by paparazzi having an intimate lunch date just last month. News broke out today when Mrs. Maria Reynolds’s husband, James Reynolds shared pictures of text messages between Mrs. Reynolds and Secretary Hamilton on his social media. Mr. Reynolds also posted a picture of a sonogram. He made a lengthy post under the picture claiming, ‘The baby my wife is pregnant with is not mine.’ He goes on to say, ‘I made an arrangement with Secretary Hamilton two years ago, he would pay me to sleep with my wife.’ Further down Mr. Reynolds also said, ‘When Mr. Hamilton failed to pay me my money, I decided to air out the truth.’ Mr. Reynolds has since then deleted the pictures.  At first, the story sounded so outlandish that people commented under Mr. Reynolds post with disbelief. Until Secretary Hamilton posted a link to a 90-page essay on his Facebook page confirming that he did, indeed, have an affair with Maria Reynolds. No word from Mrs. Hamilton yet—”_

“Mom?” Eliza quickly turned off the television and turned to see her oldest child standing in the doorway of the living room. Phillip was home from school for fall break.

 “Phillip—”

 “Is it true Mom?”

 “Pip,” Eliza started to walk over to her son “we can discuss this later?”

 “Is it true?”

 “Yes honey, it’s true.”

 “Where’s dad?”

 “I don’t know.” Phillip walked over to his mother and engulfed her in a hug.

 “I’m so sorry he hurt you, Mom. You don’t deserve it.” Eliza fought to hold in her tears, but she was slowly losing that fight.

 “Thank you, Pip.”

 “Do you want me to do anything?” Eliza shook her head

 “Can you pick up Angie and AJ from school? I would but, I have an appointment.”

 “Of course, Mom, I can also drive you there if you want me to—"

 “No, no, I’m okay. I would like some time alone.”

 “Alright, I’ll see you when you get back.” Phillip pulled his mom in for one more hug.

 “I’ll be home later Pip, thanks again.”

 In the hour and a half, it took Eliza to get from her house to the doctor’s office, her phone had been ringing non-stop. She had a total of 42 missed calls and counting. Both of her sisters were calling her and leaving voicemails.  Eliza has since then turned her phone on silent, she doesn’t know why, but something told her to look down at her phone. She glanced at it and sighed when she saw Alex’s name on the screen. She rolled her eyes and ignored the call.

 

* * *

**_1:30_ **

“Hello, Mrs. Hamilton.” The receptionist said a little bit too loud for Eliza’s liking, she looked around and, sure enough, she saw some people in the waiting area looking up at her.

“Hi, I’m here for an appointment with Dr. Ibe.” The receptionist frowned at her

"Are you sure you’re not here for Dr. Sm—”

“I know who my appointment’s with.” Eliza snapped, she sighed heavily

“Can you please tell Dr. Ibe I’m here.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Eliza took a seat and waited for her name to be called, she could feel peoples’ eyes on her, she could hear the hushed whispers. She was about to pack up and leave when a nurse walked out to the waiting area.

“Eliza Hamilton?” Eliza inwardly cursed and slowly made her to the young nurse.

“How are you doing—”

“Please, you don’t have to say that. I’m sure you know how my day’s going.”  The nurse led Eliza to Dr. Ibe’s office.

“Dr. Ibe will be right with you.”

“Thank you.” Eliza wasn’t waiting for long when Dr. Ibe entered the office.

“Good morning Mrs. Hamilton.”

“Good morning Dr. Ibe.”

“So, we have your test back.”

“And?”

“You’re pregnant Mrs. Hamilton.”

“Hmm, baby number four.”

“Yes ma’am, you’re about 8 weeks I want to see you in a few weeks for your 12 weeks checkup. You can schedule that with Melissa in the front. Since you’re over thirty-five, I want you to try to keep your stress level down. You’re technically a high-risk pregnancy. I know you’re in good shape and health, but still. I need that baby in there for seven more months.”

“I understand Dr. Ibe.”

“Alright, and I will see you next month.”

"Okay, thank you.”

When Eliza walked out of the doctor's office, there was a small crowd of paparazzi waiting for her.

“Eliza! Eliza! Is it true?”

“Eliza, are you leaving Alex?”

“How does it feel Eliza?” Eliza ignored them and pushed her way to her car. She got in her car and sighed heavily.  She sped off, with no destination in mind she just needed to get away from the cameras. She pulled over in a parking lot. That’s when the floodgates burst, and Eliza just sobbed. She leaned over the steering wheel and just cried.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it!” Eliza yelled as she pounded on the steering wheel with her strength wiped away her tears, she lifted her head up when she heard her phone ring through the car’s Bluetooth speakers. She looked at the caller Id and saw that it was Angie’s School. She regained her composure before answering the call.

“Hello?”

“Hi Mrs. Hamilton, this is Ms. Kilgore from St. Mary’s Leadership School for Young Women, I’m Angelica’s history teacher.”

“Is there something wrong?”

“There was an altercation in my class today.”

* * *

**_2:30_ **

Eliza sped down the streets of New York and made it to the school in record time. Eliza marched into the school.

“Good Morning, welcome to—”

“Hey how are you, where’s my daughter Angelica Hamilton?”

“The principal’s office, down that hall last door on the right.” The secretary frowned Eliza briskly made her way to the office and saw her daughter along with Martha Jefferson, Ms. Kilgore, and the principal, Mrs. Long. Eliza examined her daughter’s face and could see no scratches or marks, but Martha was holding a bloodied napkin to her nose.

“Mrs. Hamilton, so wonderful for you to join us.” Mrs. Long said

“What exactly happened?”

“Well, Mrs. Hamilton,” Ms. Kilgore started, “some of the students were talking about the recent events involving your family today and Angelica overheard. She asked them to stop but, one of the girls, Martha Jefferson, continued to taunt Angelica. I de-escalated the situation and was able to finish the lesson. But, as soon as the bell rang Angelica just pounced on Martha. I had to get two male teachers to pull your daughter off Martha.”

“Where exactly are those teachers?”

“They had to be sent to the ER.” Eliza looked at Angelica shocked

“They got in the way.” Angelica shrugged.

“Okay, do I have to take her home?”

“Yes, we have a zero tolerance for this type of behavior. Angelica has been suspended for three weeks.” Mrs. Long replied

“What about Martha Jefferson? She antagonized my daughter, she started it.”

“Well, your daughter isn’t the one with a nosebleed.”

“But she sure as hell didn’t start it!”

“Mrs. Hamilton, with all due respect, maybe if your daughter didn’t bring her family issues to school. Then—”

“Excuse me, what did you just say?”

“Mrs. Hamilton—”

“You know what, it’s okay. This is Angelica’s last day, we’ll be back tomorrow to clean out her locker. Come on Angie let’s go.”

 "Mrs. Hamilton, that won’t be necessary.”

 "Well, it is, goodbye Mrs. Long.” Eliza stomped out of the office with Angelica following close behind. 

* * *

**_3_ ** **_:30_ **

 The car ride home was quiet, Angelica kept stealing glances at her mom, too nervous to say anything, not wanting to make her even more upset.

 “Mom—”

 “Angie, I’m not mad at you. If I were you, Martha Jefferson would have more than a busted nose.”

“She called dad a bastard whore. That’s why I hit her.”

“When did she say that?”

 “She passed me a note, so when the bell rang. I lost it.”

 “Well, since you want to be Laila Ali, you’re going to help me find you a new school.”

 “Fine.” Eliza turned down their street and saw numerous paparazzi sitting outside the house.

 “You have got to be fucking kidding me!”

 “I thought they couldn’t be on our property.”

 “Well, they aren’t on our property, they’re across the street. Angie get my sunglasses from the glove box and put them on. Don’t say anything to them.”

 “Yes, mom.” Eliza parked the car and within seconds, she and Angelica were practically running to get inside the house.

 “Eliza! Did you hear that the baby’s a girl!”

 “Do you think Alex is going to leave you for her?!”

 “Hey, Angelica, how do you feel about having a baby sister?” That was the last straw for Eliza. She walked over to that paparazzi, snatched the camera out of his hands, and threw it on the ground, smashing it.

“What the fuck lady?”

“You do not get to harass my daughter or any of my children! Don’t you ever talk to them again.” Angelica grabbed Eliza’s arm and started to pull her away from the man. When they got in the house Angelica ran upstairs without saying a word to Eliza.

“Angie! Angie!”  For what felt like the millionth time that day Eliza’s phone rang. She pulled out her cellphone and saw that it was her Angie calling her again. She hesitantly answered the phone.

“Hey, Ange.”

“Eliza! I’ve been calling you all day, where the hell have you been?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that it’s only 3:00 and I already feel so drained.”

 “I know sis, and I’m so sorry. Peggy called me and told me everything, I’m booking the first flight out of here.”

 “Angie, you don’t have to come, stay in London. I don’t need you spending all of that money.”

 “Well that’s the luxury of being a single woman, money is not an issue for me. Now I’m flying to New York sometime tonight.”

 “Okay, Ange.”

 “Eliza, I’m so sorry, that he did this to you. I truly am.”

 “Yeah, well I have to go, Ange, call me when you get to the airport.”

 “I will, talk to you later, Eliza. Love you.”

 “Love you too.”


	2. 3:30-6:00

**_3:30_ ** ****

After Eliza got off the phone with Angie, she decided to get dinner started. Anything to take her mind off the events earlier today. She turned on the small TV and of course, her husband and his affair was the topic of discussion, Eliza flipped through the channels until she settled on a talk show. 

 _“So, did you guys hear about that essay Alex Hamilton posted?”_ Eliza reached for the remote but decided against, a small part of her wanted to hear what they had to say. 

 _“And apparently there’s some new video of his wife, Eliza, going off on some paparazzi guy. I just want to say, it’s a shame and I feel awful for his wife and children. Here’s my advice to all of the paparazzi watching right now, leave Eliza Hamilton and her kids alone!”_ the audience roared with applause. 

 _“Leave them alone! We don’t know what the hell she’s going through and she doesn’t need cameras in her face all the time.”_ Eliza let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in before changing the channel. 

The atmosphere of the house was drastically different than what it usually is. Usually, AJ and Angelica would be in the kitchen doing their homework while Eliza was cooking, today they were both in their rooms with the doors shut off to the rest of the world. Phillip was walking on eggshells around the house, afraid to say the wrong thing to his mom. Eliza was busy cutting up some veggies when the front door opened. She braced herself, this would be the first time she’s seen her husband since he posted that essay. 

Eliza head her husband walk into the kitchen and she continued cutting.

“Hey.” Eliza ignored and moved around the kitchen as if he wasn’t even there. Alex shifted his weight between his feet. 

“I’ve been calling you all day.” 

“I know.” 

“You know?” 

“You know what, I would really appreciate it if you got the hell out of my face.” 

“Betsey—” Eliza slammed the knife down on the cutting board startling Alex 

“You don’t get to call me that! Not anymore!” 

“Eliza—” 

“Alexander, please, just leave me alone.” Alex nodded his head and left his wife alone in the kitchen. 

**_4:30_ **

The only thing that could be heard in the Hamilton household was the sound of forks hitting the plates. The kids looked from one parent to the other, Eliza was surprisingly, calm. Alex, on the other hand, was clearly nervous. Phillip cleared his throat to say something and ease the tension. 

“The food’s really good Mom.” 

“Thank you, Phillip. Angelica, tell your father what happened today.” 

“I got into a fight with Martha Jefferson.” 

“You didn’t tell me this.” Phillip said looking at his little sister. 

“It’s not a big deal.” 

“It is a big deal, Angelica. Why were you fighting?” 

“Martha Jefferson said some things about you.” Eliza glanced at Alex and saw him shift uncomfortably 

“Oh, um—” 

“It’s whatever Dad, Mom withdrew me this afternoon.” 

“What? Eliza, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Well, you’ve obviously been making decisions without consulting me. I figured, why not?” Eliza picked her plate and left the dining room. 

 ** _5:00_**  

Eliza was sitting on the bed she shares with her husband reading a book when Alex entered the room. He looked at up Eliza with hopeful eyes and he neared the bed.  Just as he was about to sit next to her, Eliza glared at him.

“Don’t. Can you close the door?” Alex quickly closed the door 

“Do you know how many emotions I went through today? I was embarrassed, mad, and heartbroken all at the same time.” 

“Eliza, I’m so sorry.” Eliza nodded her head 

“Sorry? You know what Alex, I forgave you for a lot of things, I forgave you back in college when I caught you with John, I forgave you when you upped and moved to DC, I forgave you when you constantly put your job before me and the kids, and I forgave you for Angie.” Alex’s head shot up at that. 

“You think I didn’t know? I opened all the mail Alex, I saw her number on the phone bill. I don’t know if I can forgive you for this.” 

“Eliza, I made a mistake—” 

“A mistake!!” Eliza hopped off the bed and marched up to Alex “For two years Alex! Please don’t insult my intelligence by lying or downplaying your affair!” Eliza took a deep breath, “How many months is she?” 

“She’s almost 8 months.” Eliza started to cry she harshly wiped away her tears. 

“Did the condom break?” 

“Eliza, I don’t think—” 

“Answer the question Alex.” 

“We usually didn’t use condoms, I um-I uh—” 

"So, while you fucking her, you were sleeping with me at the same time. What if she had something? Did that ever cross your mind?” 

“No.”

“I know it didn’t. Did you ever bring her here?” 

“Eli—” 

“Did you fuck her in our bed!” 

“Yes.” Alex said barely above a whisper. Eliza covered her mouth. 

“You brought her into our home Alex? Into our bed? What were you thinking? No, don’t even answer that. You were thinking about getting your dick wet! I hope you know you’re probably not the only one who was paying to fuck this girl. How do you even know you’re the real father of that baby?” 

“Eliza stop it. You don’t have to be this way! You’re above this!” 

“I have every right to be this way! You brought this girl in our **bed.** Our bed Alex, we made love in this bed, all of our children were conceived in this bed. You promised me that you would never make me feel helpless, well guess how I feel now? You don’t know how embarrassed I was to see paparazzi parked across the street. To hear my name all over the radio and news stations. Social media people calling my phone all day. People looking at me probably saying, ‘Eliza Hamilton’s the dumbest person on the face of the earth.’ I’ve made a fool of myself and now it’s all over Facebook, twitter, Instagram because of you! So, no, you don’t get to tell me how I should be. You lost that privilege when you brought some woman into our home.” With that Eliza stormed into the adjoining bathroom in their room slamming the door shut. 

**_6:00_ ** ****

Alex was in his office working, as usual, he hadn’t seen Eliza since they talked in their bedroom. He can’t believe how stupid he was. He didn’t know why he stayed with Maria for so long. He wasn’t out of love with Eliza, and for a while he actually grew feelings for Maria. He knew he was wrong and he probably shouldn’t but he needed to talk to Maria. He reached for his cellphone but frowned when he didn’t find it. While he was looking for it, there was a knock at his door. 

“Come in.” The door opened and it was Phillip. 

“Hey what’s up Pip?”

“Um, mom said you left your phone in the bedroom.” Phillip walked in and gave Alex his phone. 

“She didn’t want to give it to me?” 

“Um, she was, but then Maria texted. Something about the uh-you know what, you should read it.” Philip was quick to turn around and leave. 

“Wait! Phillip.” 

“I don’t want to hear it Dad. Goodnight.” Phillip closed the door behind him. Alex opened the text message from Maria 

 _Felt some contractions, I’ll let you know when I go to the hospital._  

Alex sighed and quickly texted a response, then there was a knock at the door. 

“It’s open.” When the door didn’t open, Alex got up and opened the door. He looked around and didn’t see anyone, but then he looked down at the ground and saw a few of his clothes folded neatly on the floor and a pillow and blanket. Alex couldn’t say he was surprised, he picked and went back into the office.


End file.
